The Life and Times of Lea Fenton
by xxMarkSallingsBabyGirlxx
Summary: This is sort of a sequel to A Christmas Surprise. This is a multi-chaptered story about Lea Fenton and her family. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy it. R & R! Thanks!
1. Meet the Fentons

**Sorry I haven't been on in awhile. I was really busy with work and I had my family over so I couldn't go on very much. This is the long awaited sequel to A Christmas Surprise. I am working on another Danny and Sam story. It's called Disneyland Love. I might post it if I like it. If not, I may delete it. I wrote this last night listening to Blake Shelton's "Honeybee". It's such a cute song. You should listen to it. I don't like country music but I like that song. I hope to have my other stories updated by next Wednesday because next Thursday I go back to school. Yay me! That was sarcasm by the way. I hope you enjoy the story. Read and review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do not own "Smother Me". The Used does. I do however own Lea, Lily, Abby, Zane, and Emma. Nevermind their parents own them. Damn. I don't own a thing except this Sprite that I'm drinking and this Hershey bar I'm eating. Yummy. Anyway, please read and review. I beg you. READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS AMAZING STORY! Thank you. **

**P.S.: If any of you can guess who took Lea, you get a Danny and Sam action figure with fake-out make-out action, a Tucker action figure with meat eating action, and a Jazz action figure with real working Fenton Thermos. First to review and answer correctly gets all that and a Paulina pinata. Good luck and good reading. **

The Life and Times of Lea Fenton

The melancholy sounds of Evanescence filled the room of sixteen year old Lea Danielle Fenton. The young girl sat up and turned her alarm off. She got out of bed and padded over to her walk-in closet. "Lea honey, are you up yet?" her mother called up the stairs. "Yeah mom, I'm up." the raven haired teenager yelled. Lea slipped off her pajamas and pulled on her purple asymmetric off the shoulder top and a pair of black skinny jeans. She swiped her iPod of her desk and walked into her bathroom. Lea turned on her iPod and connected it to the speakers in her bathroom. She hit play and the soft sounds of The Used's Smother Me filled the tiny bathroom. Lea grabbed her hairbrush and began to sing along.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
>All the time<br>Surely you can take some comfort  
>Knowing that you're mine<br>Just hold me tight, lay by my side  
>and let me be the one who calls you<br>Baby all the time_

"Lea are you ready yet?" her mom asked opening the bedroom door and poking her head in. Lea paused the music and turned to face her mom. "Yeah mom, I'm almost done with my hair." Lea said poking her head out of the bathroom. "Okay sweetie. When you're done come downstairs for breakfast. Oh and can you wake up your sister?" her mom asked before she went back downstairs. "Sure mom. No problem." Lea said and went back to her hair. Sam smiled and went back downstairs. Lea finished her hair and then did her makeup. She finished her makeup, pulled on her heeled black slouchy boots and went into her ten year old sister Lilith's room. Lea walked over to her sister's bed and shook Lilith's shoulder. "Lily time to get up." Lea said softly. Lilith opened her eyes and smiled at her older sister. "Morning Lea. You look pretty, but you know dad's going to make you change." Lily said getting up and walking over to her closet. Lea rolled her eyes and sat down on her sister's bed. Lily took off her pajamas and slipped on a pair of dark wash jeans and a grey off the shoulder sweater. Lily quickly brushed her teeth and hair and slipped on her purple Vans. Lily grabbed her bag off of her desk chair and walked over to her sister. "You left this in my room the other night. You took it off and set it on my nightstand." Lily said hand Lea her black diamond heart necklace. "Thanks Lily. C'mon. Mom will have a cow of we aren't downstairs in five minutes." Lea said putting the necklace on. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and went downstairs. Lea smiled at her sister's retreating form and followed her downstairs.

When Lea got downstairs she noticed her mom making her and Lily's lunches and her two year old sister, Abby, throwing cheerios around the kitchen. "Finally, you girls took forever up there." Sam said putting Lily's lunch in a bright pink lunchbox. "Lea, I need you to watch Abby while I go wake your father." her mom said leaving the kitchen. Lea smiled to herself and walked over to Abby, who was sitting in her highchair. "Come here Abby." Lea said lifting Abby out of her highchair. Lea shifted Abby on her hip and picked up the plastic bowl filled with cheerios. "I still don't understand why your mom has to babysit the girl's when we have a more than capable sixteen year old who can." Danny argued as he and his wife entered the kitchen. "Lea I need you to clean Abby up for me. You can set her in her playpen before you leave." her mom said turning back to Danny. Lea took Abby upstairs and cleaned her up. A few minutes later she came back downstairs with Abby. She pecked Abby's cheek and set the smiling toddler in her playpen. "Bye bye Lea." Abby said waving at her older sister. "Bye Abs. See you when I get home." Lea said and left.

Lea was at her locker when someone hugged her from behind. "Hey girlie." Lea turned around and smiled. "Hey Emmie." Lea said hugging her best friend Emma Foley. "Hey. How are you doing?" Emma asked as she and Lea walked to class together. "Good. My parents were fighting about my grandma coming over and watching me and my sisters." Lea said as they took their seats. "Is it your dad's mom or your mom's mom that's going to watch you?" Emma asked as she took out her homework and notebook. "My mom's mom. My dad hates her and I'm not very fond of her either. Last time she came over she said I dressed too much like my mom and I had to wear pink for a week. It was the worst week of my life." Lea said opening her notebook. Just then Mr. Lancer walked into the room. "Hello class. Please take out your homework and pass it up." he said and began writing on the whiteboard. Lea began rummaging through her bag and Emma looked over at her. "You don't have your homework do you?" Emma asked smiling. "Nope. I don't have it." Lea said setting her bag on the floor next to her. "You are your father's daughter." Emma said giggling. Mr. Lancer turned around and looked at his students. "Please pass up the homework and then we will begin our fascinating lesson about Macbeth." the class groaned as they passed their homework to Mr. Lancer. "Ms. Fenton you didn't pass up your homework. I guess you are like your father." Mr. Lancer said as he walked to the front of the room. Lea sank in her chair as Mr. Lancer began talking.

After class Emma and Lea were at Lea's locker talking when their best friend Zane came up to them. "Hey Lea. Hey Emmie. What are you guys talking about?" Zane asked as the three of them walked to their classes. "We were just talking about how much we hate Mr. Lancer." Lea said answering his question. "He's a douchebag. Didn't your parents have him?" he asked as they walked into chemistry class together. "Yeah they did. Emma's parents had him as well." Lea said as she sat down next to Zane. The teacher walked in a little while later and began class. Lea took out her notebook and began to doodle. A few seconds later she felt Zane nudge her elbow. She looked over at Zane and blushed. Zane had dark brown shaggy hair and electric green eyes. "What?" Lea asked in a hushed tone. "What are you drawing?" Zane asked looking at her notebook. Lea slammed her notebook shut and blushed again. "Nothing. I was just doodling." Lea said looking at the teacher. Zane rolled his eyes and continued writing down what the teacher was saying.

School ended and the three friends walked home together. "I have to go. My mom wants me home before my grandparents get there." Emma said and left her two friends. "You want to come over and study for the math test tomorrow?" Lea asked as she and Zane continued walking. "Sure. I could use some help with congruent and noncongruent shapes." Zane said as they approached Lea's house. Lea opened the door and the two teenagers walked inside. "Oh good, you're home. Lea can you watch Abby and Lily? Your father and I are going out to dinner with the Foley's." Sam said running around the kitchen cleaning up. "Sure. Can Zane stay for dinner? I promised him I'd help him with the math homework." Lea said as she put her bag on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "Sure sweetie. He has to be gone by the time we get home though." Sam said pecking her daughter on the forehead. "Okay mom. Hey where's Lily?" Lea asked as Zane entered the kitchen. "She went to Holly's house after school. She should be home soon." Sam said as the front door opened. "ZuZu!" Lily yelled running over to Zane. "Hey Lily. How was your day?" he asked picking her up. "It was good. I went to Holly's house after school." Lily said smiling. "Liliana Renee Fenton! What have I said about screaming in the house?" Sam asked her ten year old. "Not to do it." Lily answered shyly. "It's okay Mrs. Fenton. Lily was just excited to see me." Zane said setting the hyperactive ten year old down. "Lily your sister is in charge tonight. Listen to her please." Sam said pecking Lily's cheek. "Abby is upstairs napping and her food is in the fridge." Sam said running her hand through her raven black hair. Sam looked around trying to remember if she was forgetting anything important. "Mom don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Lea said putting a hand on her mom's shoulder. "You're right. I shouldn't be worrying so much. I'm so glad I have you to help make things easier." Sam said pecking her daughter's cheek. A few minutes later Danny came downstairs. "You ready to go Sam?" Danny asked his wife. "Yep. I was just telling Lea that she needs to watch Lily and Abby." Sam said as Danny pecked her lips. "Hey Mr. Fenton." Zane said shaking Danny's hand. "Nice to see you Zane. What brings you over?" Danny asked putting his jacket on. "Lea's helping him with some math homework dear." Sam said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Have fun but not too much fun." Danny said grabbing his wife's hand. "Bye girls. Lily listen to your sister please." Sam said as she walked out to the car. "See when we get home baby girl." Danny said pecking Lea on the cheek and hugging her. "Bye dad." Lea said waving at her parents retreating car. The car turned the corner and Lea shut the front door. "Finally, they're gone. Okay, Lily do you have any homework?" Lea asked her little sister. "Yeah." Lily said walking up the stairs. "If you're going to work on it in your room, I need you to be quiet." Lea said grabbing her bag out of the kitchen. "Why?" Lily asked confused. "Because Abby is taking a nap and if she wakes up you're going to have to get her back to sleep." Lea said sternly. "Okay, I promise I won't wake her up." Lily said and went upstairs. "Let's go into the living room and work on our homework." Lea said as she walked into the living room with Zane following her. They sat down on the couch and took out their homework.

Two hours later Lea was in the kitchen with Zane making dinner. Lea was putting together a salad and Zane was cooking salmon. Abby was in her highchair and Lily was sitting at the table finishing her homework. Lea was just about to put the salad dressing on the salad when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it. You finish making dinner." Lea said and walked to the front door. "Hi. Can I help…" Lea trailed off when she noticed who was standing on her front porch. "What do you want?" Lea asked, glaring at the man. "I want you." the man said and shot an ectoblast at Lea, knocking her out. The man scooped Lea up and carried her off. After a few minutes of silence, Zane walked out of the kitchen and noticed that the front door was still open. "Lea? Lea where are you?" Zane asked getting worried. Zane waited for a reply but was met with Lily walking out of the kitchen. "Zane what's wrong?" Lily asked curiously. "Lea's missing. She went to answer the door but never closed it." Zane said bending down so he was face to face with the ten year old. Just then Abby began to cry. Zane walked back into the kitchen and scooped Abby up into his arms. "Shh. It's okay Abby. Lea's going to be okay." Zane said trying to calm the two year old down. Zane adjusted Abby on his hip and then grabbed the phone. He dialed Sam's cell phone number and waited for her to answer. "Hey Mrs. Fenton. It's Zane. I don't know how to tell you this but Lea was kidnapped." Zane said onto the receiver. The room was silent as Zane waited for a response. "Okay, I'll see you guys soon. Bye." Zane said and then hung up. Zane put the phone back on the cradle and walked into the family room. Lily was watching TV to try and get her mind off of Lea. Zane set Abby down in her playpen and sat down next to Lily. Lily turned to look at Zane and burst into tears. Zane pulled Lily into his lap and began to rub her back. "It's going to be okay. Your parents are on their way home right now. Besides, Lea is a big girl. She can take care of herself." Zane said trying to comfort a sobbing Lily. A few minutes later the screeching of tires could be heard. The recently closed front door was thrown open and Sam ran inside followed closely by her husband. "Zane did you see who took Lea?" Danny asked as he sat down next to the young man. "No. I was in the kitchen cooking the salmon. When Lea hadn't come back after a few minutes I got worried." Zane said as he ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "Zane, why don't you go home and get some rest. We'll let you know if we find Lea." Sam said as Lily climbed out of Zane's lap. "If! What do you mean if?" Zane asked angrily. "Zane, we will find her. I promise you that we will find Lea." Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder. Zane nodded and then got up. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be of any help." Zane said grabbing his bag and heading to the front door. "Don't worry. I'm sure Lea is fine." Danny said clapping him on the shoulder. "You're probably right. Lea's a big girl. She is more than capable of taking care of herself." Zane said running a shaky hand through his hair. Danny smiled and led Zane to the door. "Do you mind watching Lily and Abby tomorrow?" Danny asked him. "No. Not at all Mr. Fenton." Zane said faking a smile. "Alright son. You get home safely. I'll see you after school tomorrow." Danny said and shut the door. Danny turned to his wife who was holding Abby. "Danny who do you think took Lea?" Sam asked adjusting Abby on her hip. "I don't know Sam. I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Danny said and walked upstairs.


	2. Rebecca's Story

**I know this chapter is short but it was just a filler chapter. I decided to give Vlad a family, but I made him kill his daughter. Poor Rebecca. Rebecca is a friendly ghost. She helps Lea throughout the story. There is also a big confession in this chapter. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I do, however, own Rebecca. Such a sweet girl. Anyway, read and review. If you review you get a Danny Fenton plushie. Enjoy. **

Lea woke up and looked around. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked around the room. The paint on the walls was chipping and there was a hole in the ceiling letting in the moonlight. Lea looked up at the moon and sighed. She noticed a small cot against the wall on the opposite side of the room. She walked over to the cot and sat down. Lea took her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. She looked at the tiny screen and her eyes began to fill with unshed tears. "I shouldn't have opened the front door. I'm such an idiot." Lea said to herself as warm, salty tears made their way down her cheeks. "Dear child, you aren't an idiot." Lea gasped and her head shot up. "Who are you?" Lea asked as a man appeared in front of her. "My name is Vlad Plasmius. I am a friend of your grandfather's." Vlad said introducing himself. "What do you want with me?" Lea asked as Vlad walked towards her. "I want you to be my apprentice." Vlad said smiling evilly. "I'm a human. You're a ghost. I can't be your apprentice." Lea said getting up from the bed. "Child, I'm a halfa. I'm half human and half ghost. And so are you." Vlad said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not a halfa or whatever the hell it is. I'm a full human." Lea snapped. "I take it your father hasn't told you yet, has he?" Vlad asked smirking. "Told me what?" Lea asked confused. "Dear child, your father is a halfa. You may know his alter ego as Danny Phantom." Vlad explained. "My dad is not Danny Phantom." Lea said laughing slightly. "Yes he is. And since you're his daughter, you have some of his blood in your veins." Vlad said smirking. "So let's just say that my dad is Danny Phantom. Does that mean that I'm part ghost?" Lea asked walking around the small room. "Yes, my child, you are part ghost." Vlad said walking up behind her. As Lea was contemplating what Vlad had said, said ghost had pulled something out from behind his back. Vlad grabbed Lea roughly by her shoulder and turned her around. "What are you…" Lea started to talk when something cold was pressed into her chest and she was shocked. Lea fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Her vision became blurry and then everything went black. "Sleep well my child. For tomorrow, you do my bidding." Vlad laughed maniacally and slipped back into the shadows.

**Meanwhile, back in Amity…**

"Lea's been what?" Emma Foley screeched in the middle of the school hallway. Zane threw his hand over her mouth and pulled her into the janitor's closet. "Shh. Do you want everyone to hear?" Zane asked rolling his eyes. "Sorry." Emma said. "Lea's been kidnapped and her parents don't know who took her." Zane said running a hand through his hair. "Lea's a big girl. She can take of herself." Emma said putting a hand on his shoulder. Zane looked at Emma, his green eyes wet with moisture. "Oh Zane. I know you think what happened to Lea is your fault, but no one could have known she was going to be kidnapped. It's not your fault Zane." Emma said comfortingly. "I know, but I feel like it is. I feel like I could have stopped her from being taken. If I had stopped her from answering the door she'd be here right now." Zane kicked one of the janitor's buckets and sent dirty water flying, splashing one of the walls. "You don't know that. They could have tried millions of ways to take her." Emma realized what she said and threw a hand over her mouth. "Em can you keep a secret?" Zane asked looking at the curly haired brunette. "I promise I won't tell anyone. You have my word." Emma said putting a hand over her heart. "Okay. Em, I'm in love with Lea." Zane said sitting down and leaning against the wall. Emma sat down next to Zane and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know. You're always sneaking glances at her when you think she's not looking and I've caught you doodling 'Mrs. Lea McDowd' in your notebook." Emma said giggling. Zane glared at Emma and then began to laugh. "I guess I've developed feelings for her over the years." Zane chuckled. "Don't tell Lea, I told you this, but she loves you too." Emma said leaning her head on his shoulder. "I won't tell her. I promise." Zane said and got up. "We should get to class." Zane said offering her a hand. Emma grabbed his hand and he helped her up. Emma brushed off her jeans and the two friends left the janitors closet.

**Somewhere in rural Wisconsin...**

Lea opened her eyes and groggily sat up. "Ow! My head really hurts." Lea said putting a hand on her head. "Are you alright?" a timid voice asked. Lea's eyes widened and she looked around. "Who said that?" Lea asked worriedly. "I did." a girl, about thirteen years old appeared in front of Lea. She had pale blue eyes and was wearing a white layered gown with a flowered belt around the middle. She had silver flats on her feet and her dark brown hair was curled and fell past her shoulders. "Who are you?" Lea asked looking at the girl. "My name's Rebecca. What's yours?" Rebecca asked sitting down next to Lea. "My name's Lea. It's nice to meet you, Rebecca." Lea said smiling. "Are you dead too?" Rebecca asked making Lea gasp. "No. I'm not dead. Why? Are you?" Lea asked running a hand through her hair. "Yes, I am. He killed me. I disobeyed him and he punished me by sending me to the Ghost Zone for all eternity." Rebecca said pulling at the chain around her neck. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe Vlad killed you." Lea said as Rebecca took off her necklace. "Vlad was my father." Rebecca said coldly. "I'm so sorry." Lea said wiping at her eyes. Rebecca handed Lea her necklace and smiled. "Open it." Rebecca said smiling. Lea opened the locket and looked at the young girl. On one side of the locket was a picture of a young woman in her early thirties. "That's my mom. Her name was Isabel. She and my dad met in college." Rebecca explained. "She's beautiful." Lea commented. On the other side of the locket was a picture of Rebecca when she was a baby. "My mom gave it to me before she died. She died when I was six. I miss her a lot." Rebecca said as a tear made its way down her cheek. "As much as this was, I really need to get home." Lea said handing Rebecca back her necklace. "I can help you." Rebecca said putting the necklace back on. "You can?" Lea asked incredulously. "Yes. I can take you to Vlad's portal but that's all. You're on your own from there." Rebecca said offering Lea her hand. "Okay. Take me to Vlad's portal." Lea grabbed her hand and Rebecca phased them through the floor.


	3. Lea's Rescue Danny's Demise

**I loved writing this chapter. Zane reminds me a lot of Danny when he was teenager and everyone though he and Sam were dating and they'd always deny it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Flames will be used to fire my anger at Paulina and Valerie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did Danny and Sam would be together from the beginning of the show. Anyway, good luck and good reading. Read and review please. **

Rebecca and Lea phased into Vlad's lab and looked around. "The green swirling vortex over there is the portal. Once inside look for Frostbite, he'll help you find your way. Good luck." Rebecca said and then vanished. "Okay Lea. You can do this." Lea said to herself. Lea was just about to reach the portal when an ectoblast made her jump backwards and fall on her butt. "Insolent little brat! You can't escape from Vlad Plasmius." Vlad said and began laughing maniacally. "Please let me go. I'm of no use to you." Lea pled. "Give me one good reason why I should let you go."Vlad said floating in the air in front of her. "Because I can lead you to my father." Lea said hanging her head. "Very well. I will let you go in exchange for your father." Vlad said landing on the ground. Vlad grabbed her arm and phased them through the ceiling. He threw Lea to the floor and then vanished. Lea walked over to the cot and sat down. She felt tears threatening to escape and blinked them away. "Dad, I'm so sorry." Lea said letting a few tears escape. She wiped at her eyes hoping no more tears would fall. Lea choked back a sob that was working its way up her throat and began to pace around the room. "Rebecca, I need your help. I made a deal with Vlad." Lea desperately pleaded with the air. A few seconds later Rebecca appeared. "Rebecca you have to help me. I made a deal with Vlad. I told him that I'd give him my dad if he let me leave." Lea said tears falling freely down her face. "Lea, I can't help you." Rebecca said putting a hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder. "You have to. If you don't Vlad's going to kill my father." Lea explained. Rebecca sighed and looked at the distraught teenager. "Lea, I wish I could help you, but I can't. I can, however, tell your loved ones where you are. That is if you want me to." Rebecca explained sitting next to Lea. "Okay. Tell my parents first. Then tell my friends." Lea said and hugged Rebecca. "No problem. I'll go right now." Rebecca said and vanished.

**Back in Amity Park…**

"Danny, I want my baby back." Sam burst into tears and buried her head in her husband's chest. "I know Sam. I want her back too." Danny said stroking his wife's hair. Sam's sobs were muffled by his shirt and he began rubbing circles on her back. A few minutes later Danny's ghost sense went off. "Sam there's a ghost in the house." Danny stated as he got off the couch and left his wife's side. Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and looked around. A few seconds later a girl around thirteen years old appeared in front of him. "Who are you?" Danny asked curiously. "My name is Rebecca Masters and I know where you daughter is." Rebecca stated making Sam and Danny gasp. "Where's my baby? Is she okay?" Sam asked walking over to Danny and clutching his hand. "She's fine Mrs. Fenton. Your daughter is being held by my father, Vlad Masters." Rebecca answered. "Oh thank goodness. She's alright." Sam said putting a hand over her heart. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Danny said clenching his fists. "Danny calm down. Maybe she can take you to Lea." Sam said looking at Rebecca. "She's right. I can take you to Lea, but I need to tell her friends first." Rebecca said looking between Sam and Danny. "Alright. I'll come with you. I'm going to take Zane with me." Danny said looking at Rebecca. "Fine. I'll be outside waiting." Rebecca said and disappeared. "Danny be safe. Don't let anything happen to our little girl, okay." Sam said and hugged her husband. "I'll be fine Sam. I'll make sure Lea is well protected." Danny said and kissed his wife. "I love you Danny." Sam said, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I love you too Sam." Danny said and pulled Sam in for a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss and Danny left.

Danny arrived at Zane's house and knocked on the door. a few minutes later the door opened. "Mr. Fenton what are you doing here?" Zane asked letting Danny inside. "I know where Lea is and I want you to come with me." Danny said all in one breath. "Okay, let's go." Zane said slipping on his shoes and heading to the front door. Danny smiled and changed into his ghost form. "You're Danny Phantom?" Zane asked shocked. "Yes, but don't tell anyone." Danny said sternly. "I won't. I promise." Zane said putting his hands up defensively. "Good. Now let's go." Danny said picking Zane up and flying off. "Where are we going anyway?" Zane asked as they flew over Amity Park. "We're going to Wisconsin. My most powerful enemy, Vlad Plasmius, has Lea." Danny said as they crossed the Wisconsin state border.

After a few hours of flying they landed in front of Vlad's castle. Danny turned himself and Zane intangible and phased them through the front door. Once they were through the front door Danny turned them visible. "You find Lea, I'll find Vlad." Danny said and they split up. Zane ran up the stairs to his left and Danny flew down the corridor to his right. "Lea! Lea where are you?" Zane yelled quietly as he ran up the grand staircase. "Please be alright." Zane said to himself. Zane got to the top of the stairs and bent over putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Zane stood up and looked around. On his right was another flight of stairs and on his left was a hallway. "Which way should I go?" Zane asked himself. Zane groaned in frustration as Rebecca appeared in front of him. "Maybe I can help." Rebecca said making Zane jump back in surprise. "Who are you?" Zane asked looking at the young girl. "My name is Rebecca. I can help you find your girlfriend." Rebecca said as she began floating up the stairs. "She's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend." Zane said as he followed Rebecca up the stairs. They reached the top of the second flight of stairs and Rebecca grabbed his hand. "The door is locked. I need to phase you inside." Rebecca said as she turned them intangible. "There's no need. I can bust down the door. I played football my first two years of high school." Zane said as he turned visible. Zane rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. He took a deep breath and using all of the strength he had, he kicked the door.

Lea was sitting on the cot in the corner of the room when she heard a bang on the door. Her head shot up and she looked at the door. With every bang, dust was flying off. Lea got up and carefully walked over to the door. She was about to reach for the handle when there was another bang on the door. Lea jumped back when she heard the wood begin to splinter. With one final kick the door broke free from its hinges and flew open. Lea waved her hand in the air to make the dust dissipate. Once the dust dissipated she saw who had come to her rescue and gasped. "Lea are you in here?" her rescuer asked. "Zane is that you?" Lea asked coughing on the remaining dust in the air. "Lea thank god you're okay." Zane said enveloping the girl in a hug. "How did you find me?" Lea asked as she broke the embrace. "I had a little ghostly help." Zane said pointing to Rebecca. "Thank you Rebecca." Lea said smiling. "No problem." Rebecca said and then disappeared. "Did you come alone?" Lea asked as they left the room. "No. Your dad came with me. He actually brought me along with him so we could save you." Zane said as they walked down the stairs. "No!" Lea gasped and then fainted. Zane caught Lea in his arms and carried her down the stairs. When he got down the stairs he set Lea down on the cool cement. "Please wake up Lea." Zane begged. "Wha-what? Where am I?" Lea asked putting a hand on her head and sitting up. "Lea, you're in Vlad's castle. Your father and I are here to rescue you." Zane explained as he helped Lea up. "We have to find my dad. If Vlad finds my dad before we do he's going to kill him." Lea said as she ran down the hallway Danny had flown down earlier.


	4. Lea's Homecoming

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been uber busy with school. I hope you enjoy the latest installment of The Life and Times Lea Fenton. It's a little longer than I had expected it to be, but I needed to add a lot of information. Anyway, read and review please. I'm probably going to add one or two more chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do however own a really cool iPad. Anyway, read and review. Thanks. **

"Lea slow down!" Zane yelled as he ran after the raven-haired girl. Lea stopped running and turned to face the green eyed boy. "I'm sorry. I just want to find my dad before Vlad hurts him." Lea said swallowing the lump building in her throat. "Look, I know you want to find your dad but you have to calm down." Zane said placing a hand on her shoulder. Lea looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" Zane asked wiping away a couple of tears with his thumb. "It's my fault you and my dad are in this mess. If I hadn't opened the door, my dad wouldn't have had to come save me and he wouldn't have had to drag you along. I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I'll understand if you hate me." Lea ranted as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's not your fault. None of this is. And I don't hate you. Far from it actually." Zane said pulling the crying into his arms. Lea wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest. Zane wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. A few minutes later Lea wriggled out of Zane's embrace and smiled at him. "You better now?" Zane asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah. Much better." Lea said hugging Zane again. "We should get going." Zane said as they broke the embrace. Lea nodded and they continued walking down the corridor.

They reached the end of the corridor and entered a big spacious room. "Where are we?" Zane asked looking around. "I don't know." Lea said as she walked over to the bookcase on the opposite wall. Lea was scanning the many books when she came across a picture of a young Vlad Masters and his wife Isabel. "She's beautiful." Zane said as he walked up behind her. "I know. Her name was Isabel. She was Rebecca's mom and Vlad's wife. She died when Rebecca was six." Lea explained as she looked at the smiling couple in the picture. "Well, well, well. I see you've found my private study." Lea turned around and saw Vlad hovering in the air a few feet off the ground. "Where's my dad? What have you done to him?" Lea asked clenching her fists. "Don't worry child. Your father is fine. For now." Vlad laughed maniacally for a few minutes and then looked at the two teens. "You're a monster Vlad! How can you live with yourself? You killed your own daughter." Lea spat through clenched teeth. Vlad's eyes widened and he landed on the ground. He stomped over to Lea and grabbed her shoulders forcefully. "How do you know about my daughter?" Vlad asked. "I met her. She told me how you killed her because she disobeyed you. She also told me about Isabel." Lea said, Vlad's arms falling limply by his sides. Vlad walked over to the bookcase and picked up the picture Lea was looking at earlier. "I'm sorry about your daughter and wife but you don't have the right to take it out on my family." Lea said walking towards him. Vlad gripped the picture frame in both hands and then set it back down. Lea reached out a shaky hand towards his shoulder when he suddenly whipped around and backhanded her across the face sending her across the room and into the wall. Lea hit the wall and then landed on the floor in a heap. "Lea!" Zane yelled as he ran towards her crumpled form. Vlad landed in front of Zane and charged up a ghost ray in his hand. He was about to fire it at Zane when a deep voice spoke. "Vlad leave him alone." Vlad turned around and saw Danny hovering a few feet in front of him. "Ah Daniel, so good to see you." Vlad said flying over to Danny. "Wish I could say the same." Danny said looking at Zane. "Zane get Lea out of here." Danny said looking at Vlad again. "No one is leaving Daniel." Vlad said crossing his arms over his chest. Danny's fists glowed as he charged up an ectoblast in each hand. Vlad noticed this and fired a very powerful ectoblast at Danny sending him crashing to the ground. "Now to finish off your daughter." Vlad said flying over to Lea's unconscious form. Vlad was about to fire an ectoblast at Lea when Zane tackled him. Vlad reached behind him and grabbed the back of Zane's shirt and pulled the boy off his back. Vlad flung Zane into the wall and he landed on the ground unconscious. Vlad was charging up another ectoblast when Danny plowed into him. "Leave my daughter alone!" Danny cried firing a series of ectoblasts at Vlad. "You think you can beat me little badger?" Vlad asked laughing as he dodged each ectoblast that came his way. "I know I can beat you." Danny said taking a deep breath and letting out a powerful ghostly wail. Vlad screamed in pain and went flying into the wall. He landed on the ground with a sickening crunch and transformed back into Vlad Master. Danny landed on the ground and collapsed. He changed back to Danny Fenton and then the world went black.

**Back in Amity Park…**

"Mommy is Lea going to be okay?" Lily Fenton asked her mother as they sat in Lea's hospital room. Sam looked at her daughter laying in the hospital bed. Lea's raven black hair was sprawled against the pillow and her skin was deathly pale. "She's going to be just fine." Sam said as her husband walked into the room holding Abby in his arms. "How is she?" Danny asked handing Abby to Sam. "She's hasn't gotten any better since the last time you asked." Sam said as Danny pulled Lily into his lap and sat down. "Sorry. I'm just worried." Danny said running his hand through Lily's hair. "It's okay. How's Zane doing?" Sam asked looking at her husband. "He's doing better than Lea. As I was leaving his room he woke up." Danny said looking at his daughter's lifeless form. "She's a fighter Danny. Just like her dad." Sam said grabbing her husband's hand and giving it a light squeeze. "I know Sam." Danny said squeezing her hand lightly. Sam opened her mouth to speak when Lea began to groan. "Lea, honey, can you hear me?" Sam asked grabbing her daughter's hand lightly. "Mom?" Lea asked opening her eyes slowly. "Yes, sweetie, it's me." Sam said as happy tears ran down her cheeks. Lea blinked a couple of times to clear her vision and noticed she was in a hospital room. "Where am I? What happened?" Lea asked looking at her parents. "Sweetie, you were kidnapped." Sam said placing a hand on her daughter's cheek. "Are dad and Zane okay?" Lea asked. "I'm fine baby girl and so is Zane. He woke up a few minutes before you did." Danny said running a hand through Lea's hair. "I love you dad." Lea said as a few tears made their way down her cheeks. "I love you too, baby girl." Danny said and pecked Lea on the forehead.

A few hours later, Lea was sitting up in bed with her sister Lily. "I missed you, Lea." Lily said hugging her sister. "I missed you too, munchkin." Lea said kissing the top of Lily's head. "Aww, how cute." Lea and Lily looked up to see Zane standing in the doorway. "Hey Zane. How are you feeling?" Lea asked as he walked into the room, wheeling his IV with him. Zane walked over and sat down in the chair next to Lea's bed. "I'm feeling a lot better." Zane said smiling. "I can't wait to get out of here." Lea said leaning back against her pillow. "I know. Me too." Zane said chuckling. Lea and Zane talked for the rest of the night. Well until the nurse came and took Zane back to his room.


	5. The Confession

**I'm sorry that this is so late. I've been busy with school. There will most likely be one or two more chapters after this. Please read and review. I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow because I'm going over to my grandparents house to watch the Super Bowl. Go Giants! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do however own my lovely Labrador Bobby and my Great Pyrennes/Shepherd mix Winnie. Enjoy and read and review. Thanks. **

Lea was sitting at home watching TV when the doorbell rang. "Who is it?" Lea asked looking through the recently installed peephole. "It's me. Zane." Zane said as Lea opened the door. "Come on in." Lea said as Zane walked past her. "You home by yourself?" Zane asked plopping onto the couch. "Yep. My parents took Lily and Abby to my grandparent's house so they could have a date night. So what brings you over here?" Lea asked sitting down next to him. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." Zane said propping his feet on the coffee table and laying his arms across the back of the couch. "I'm doing a lot better. What about you?" Lea asked turning to look at him. "I'm doing okay." Zane said. "I never got to thank you for saving my life. So thank you." Lea said and pecked him on the cheek making him blush a deep scarlet. "Actually it was your dad that saved you." Zane said running a hand through his hair. "Well you broke me out of that room so you did technically save my life." Lea said blushing a deep red. "Well, I couldn't let my best friend rot in a cold dark room." Zane said smiling. "You're the best. Hey do you want to watch a movie?" Lea asked. "Sure. You pick the movie though." Zane said smirking. "How about X2?" Lea asked grabbing the DVD from the coffee table. "Sure. You put it in and I'll get some popcorn." Zane said getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen. Lea put the DVD in and then sat down on the couch. She grabbed her black fuzzy blanket with dark purple bats on it and wrapped it around herself. A few minutes later Zane came into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. "Are you comfortable enough?" Zane asked sitting down next to her and setting the popcorn between them. Lea hit play and the movie began.

Halfway into the movie Lea reached for some popcorn at the same time as Zane. Lea pulled her hand away and turned her head to hide her blush. Zane paused the movie and looked at Lea. "You okay?" Zane asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "Zane, I need to tell you something." Lea said running a hand through her raven hair. "What is it?" Zane asked curiously. "Zane, I really like you. I mean I really really like you." Lea said playing with a loose string on her shirt. "Lea, what are you trying to say?" Zane asked as Lea looked up at him. "I'm trying to tell you that I have feelings for you." Lea said looking into his sparkling green eyes. "Lea what are you trying to say?" Zane asked as Lea got up. "Zane, I'm trying to say that, well, I l-love you." Lea said and ran upstairs. "Lea wait!" Zane yelled as followed her upstairs. Lea ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Zane tried to open the door but it was locked. "Lea please open up." Zane said knocking lightly on the door. "No. Just go away." Lea said and buried her tear stained face in her pillow. Zane sighed and then walked back downstairs. He cleaned up the living room and then sat down on the couch.

Lea was silently crying into her pillow when she felt Phantom, her three month old kitten, bury its head under her hand. Lea lifted her hand and Phantom curled up against her side. Lea began to stroke Phantom softly and he began to purr. "I'm an idiot, huh?" Lea asked Phantom, who was currently asleep. Phantom mewled in response and Lea chuckled. "I thought so." Lea said sitting up. Phantom woke up and Lea picked him up. Phantom was black but it had white paws making it look like he was wearing socks. His eyes were hazel with specks of brown in them. Lea cradled Phantom against her chest and got out of bed. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Zane saw Lea go into the kitchen and followed her. "Lea can we talk?" Zane asked as Lea set a bowl of milk on the floor for Phantom. Lea set Phantom down and then turned to face Zane. "Sure. Let's talk." Lea said as Phantom lapped up the milk silently. "About earlier, when you said you loved me, you never gave me a chance to speak." Zane said watching Phantom. "The reason I never gave you a chance to speak was because I knew what you were going to say." Lea said looking down at her feet. "Oh and what was I going to say?" Zane asked crossing his arms over his chest. "You were going to tell me how you only like me as a friend." Lea said trying not to cry. Zane shook his head and looked at her smiling. "That's not what I was going to say at all." Zane said smirking. "Then what were you going to say? Were you going to say how you only see me as a friend? Or were you going to say you wish you could love me but that it's ju" Lea was cut off by Zane pressing his lips against hers. Lea's eyes widened at the contact and then fluttered shut. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and let him explore. Lea moaned into the kiss and Zane wrapped his arms around her waist. With air becoming necessary, they broke the kiss breathing heavily. Lea's cheeks were flushed and her pink lips were swollen. "I was going to say that I love you too." Zane said resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I ran away like that." Lea said looking into his electric green eyes. "It's okay." Zane said pecking her swollen lips. Lea leaned in to kiss him again when the front door opened. Zane and Lea let go of each other and Lea picked up Phantom. She picked up the empty bowl and put it in the sink as her parents walked into the kitchen. "Hi sweetie." Sam said setting her purse on the kitchen table. "Hi mom. How was dinner?" Lea asked as her mom took Phantom out of her arms. "It was wonderful. Oh, I need you to pick up your sisters from your grandparents house tomorrow." Sam said nuzzling Phantom's head. "Okay, no problem. Dad, you okay? You've been acting weird since I came home from the hospital." Lea said as Danny sat down at the kitchen table. Danny looked at his wife and she nodded. "Lea when you were in the hospital the doctors took some blood." Sam explained. "Okay. So they took some blood. No big deal." Lea said. "It is a big deal. Lea, sweetie, you might want to sit down." her mom said. Lea shook her head and Danny began to speak. "Lea they found ectoplasm in your blood." Danny said looking at his daughter. Lea felt her knees go weak and grabbed one of the chairs for support. "Lea, you okay?" Zane asked wrapping an arm around her waist. "Vlad wasn't lying." Lea whispered to herself. "What was that?" her mom asked. "I said Vlad wasn't lying." Lea said sitting down. "What do you mean he wasn't lying?" her mom asked. "When he kidnapped me, he told me that dad was Danny Phantom and that some of his blood is in my veins." Lea explained to her parents and Zane. "Sweetie I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Sam said putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. "It's okay." Lea said getting up and hugging her parents. "Speaking of shocking things. I have something to tell you guys." Lea said walking over to Zane. Zane and Lea laced their fingers together and looked at her parents. "Mom, dad, Zane and I are dating." Lea said looking at her parents. "Oh honey, that's wonderful." Sam said pulling Lea into a hug. Danny got up and walked over to Zane. "You better treat my daughter right young man." Danny said clapping Zane on the shoulder. "I will sir. She's a special girl and I love her very much." Zane said smiling at Lea. Lea walked over to Zane and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Your special too and I love you very much." Lea said smiling. Zane wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Zane kissed the top of Lea's head and let her go. "What's wrong?" Lea asked looking at her boyfriend. "I have to go. My curfew was about forty five minutes ago." Zane said pecking her cheek. "Okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Lea said and pecked him on the lips. "Okay. G'night babe." Zane said and left. Lea took Phantom out of her moms arms and went upstairs. She got to her room and closed the door. She looked at Phantom and then spun around. "He loves me Phantom. He really loves me." Lea said hugging Phantom before setting him on her bed. Lea took off her clothes and then slipped on her PJ's. Lea turned off her light and slipped into bed. Phantom got up and padded over to her pillow and curled up into a ball next to her head. "Goodnight Phantom." Lea said and kissed the side of the cats head. Phantom mewled and then closed his eyes. Lea chuckled at the cat and then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep dreaming about Zane.


	6. Girl Meets Boy

**I decided to update another chapter because I knew I wouldn't be able to update in awhile. I hope you like this chapter. I decided to give Emma a boyfriend because I didn't want her to feel left out. Poor Emma. Anyway read and review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. The uber talented Butch Hartman does. Read and review please.**

Lea was at her locker getting out her books when she felt two muscular arms wrap themselves around her waist. "Hey beautiful." Zane said kissing her neck. Lea turned around and pecked his lips. "Hi." Lea said hugging him. "Have you told Em about us?" Zane asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Not yet. I'm going to tell her today in chem." Lea said as they walked to English class. "Okay." Zane said and they sat down. A few minutes later the teacher walked in and began class.

"Emmie can we talk?" Lea asked her friend when she walked into her chemistry class. "Sure. What's up?" her African American friend asked. "It's about Zane and I." Lea said swallowing thickly. "What about you and Zane?" Emma asked taking out her chemistry book. "Zane and I got together over the weekend." Lea said looking down at her shoes. "And you waited until now to tell me? You should have told me as soon as you got together." Emma snapped as she slammed her chemistry book shut. "I'm sorry." Lea said looking at her best friend. "I need some time to think. I'm going to the library." Emma said grabbing her things and leaving. Lea sighed and laid her head on her desk. "This is going to be a long day." she said to herself.

Lea was sitting next to Zane picking at her salad when he nudged her. "You okay?" he asked setting his burger down. "Huh? Oh, yeah." Lea said faking a smile. "Did you tell Emma?" he asked taking a sip of his milk. "Yeah, I did." Lea said pushing around a piece of lettuce. "How did she take it?" he asked putting his hand on hers and lacing their fingers together. "She didn't take it well." Lea said leaning her head on his shoulder. "What do you mean?" Zane asked kissing the top of her head. "She got mad and went to the library. She's been avoiding me all day. She didn't talk to me in Algebra or in Spanish. I don't know why she hates me." Lea said getting up and walking away.

Later that afternoon Lea was sitting on the couch petting Phantom, who was curled up in her lap, and watching TV. Lea heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around. Lea smiled as she saw Lily run down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Come on Phantom. Let's get something to eat." Lea said getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen. "Hey Lily. What are you making?" Lea asked setting Phantom on the ground with a bowl of milk. "I'm making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Lily said getting out the peanut butter. "Do you need any help?" Lea asked leaning against the counter as Lily got out the bread and jelly. "No. I'm good." Lily said as the doorbell rang. "Can you watch Phantom while I get the door?" Lea asked as she walked out of the kitchen. "Sure." Lily said and Lea walked to the front door. She opened the door and saw Emma standing on the front porch. "I thought you hated me." Lea said crossing her arms over her chest. "No, I don't." Emma said running a hand through her hair. "What brings you here then?" Lea asked. "I shouldn't have come here." Emma said turning to leave. "If you were going to be a bitch to me then why did you even come?" Lea asked gritting her teeth. "I just wanted to see my best friend one last time before she ignored me completely." Emma said trying not to cry. "Emma, I would never ignore you. You're my best friend. We've known each other since we were babies." Lea said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's just that I don't want to become the third wheel." Emma said hanging her head. "Girl, you would never become the third wheel. And if I think you are then I'll end things with Zane." Lea said pulling her friend into a hug. "You promise?" Emma asked as she looked at her raven haired friend. "I promise girl." Lea said smiling. "And you don't have to end things with Zane. You guys are the perfect couple." Emma said hugging her friend again. "You're the best Emma." Lea said giving her friend a bone crushing hug. "I know." Emma said smiling. "We okay?" Lea asked grinning. "Yeah, we're okay." Emma said as Phantom ran past Lea's legs and out the door. "Phantom get back here!" Lea yelled after the tiny kitten. "I'll get him." Emma said and ran after the cat.

Emma followed Phantom into the park and was looking around when she ran into someone. There was an 'oof' sound as Emma knocked the other person to the ground. "I'm so sorry. I was looking for my best friends cat and I didn't see you there." Emma explained as she helped the person up. "That's okay. I wasn't exactly paying attention either." the guy said getting up. "I'm Emma Foley by the way. And you are?" Emma asked looking at the guy. He was African American and had beautiful hazel eyes. "My name's Damien Bradford. It's nice to meet you." Damien said holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you too." Emma said smiling. "So what brings you to the park?" Damien asked running a hand over his shaved head. "I was at my best friend's house when her cat got out. I told her I'd go after him." Emma explained running a hand through her dark brown hair. "You need help finding him?" Damien asked as Emma looked around. "Yeah, that would be great." Emma said as they began walking through the park. "What does the cat look like?" Damien asked as Emma looked under a bench. "He's black with white paws." Emma said looking at the trees. "I think I found him." Damien said pointing to a tree. "How the hell did he get up there?" Emma asked looking up into the tree. "He's a cat. Cat's climb things." Damien said looking at the cat who was laying on one of the branches. Emma sighed and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "You okay?" Damien asked looking at the distraught girl. "No. I don't know how I'm going to get that damn cat out of that tree." Emma said heaving a big sigh. "I can get him out the tree." Damien said walking over to the base of the tree. Damien looked up at the cat and began whistling. "Come here kitty. C'mon buddy." Damien said to the cat. The cat got up and walked along the branch until it stopped at the bark of the tree. Phantom jumped down to a lower branch and then into Damien's arms. "Here you go. One adorable little kitten." Damien said depositing the kitten in Emma's arms. "Thanks. Do you want to grab a bite to eat at the Nasty Burger after I give my friend her cat back?" Emma asked as they walked out of the park and towards Fenton Works. "Sure. I'd love to." Damien said as Emma ran up to the front door and rang the doorbell. "You found him! Thank you Emmie." Lea said taking the cat out of her friend's arms and smiling. Emma waved by to her friend and then walked back over to Damien. "Let's go." Emma said and the two of them walked to the Nasty Burger.


End file.
